Deperation
by Scottiedoesntknow55
Summary: Chloe and Beca finally get some alone time Chloe has lusted after for so long. Lemon, smut, sex, one-shot. Dedicated to Mandy ;)


**Dedicated to Mandy O. You know what the O stands for ;)**

 **Enjoy**

Chloe slammed Beca into the hotel room wall and her lips found Beca's neck. Beca drew in a ragged breath and swallowed, her eyes meeting the ceiling as she tried to gather her thoughts, how did this happen?

It had started that morning, before they left for their competition. It was around seven, and they were leaving in an hour. Beca walked out of the shower stall, and padded to her room in a towel. She had yet to pack and didn't have time to get ready in the bathroom.

Her roommate wasn't in the room, and where she had gone so early in the morning was a mystery. Beca quickly dropped the towel, grateful for the few moments of privacy. She sighed as she thought, weren't normal college students supposed to be asleep? She pulled out a suitcase. Not dragging their ass out of bed at the butt crack of dawn to drive a total of thirteen hours in next day and a half to get to some competition she wasn't even sure everyone was ready for yet-

Suddenly the door to her room banged open.

"Dude!" Beca gasped. How could she forget to lock the door?! Her eyes widened, wondering who would march into her room this early. She quickly and self consciously covered herself with her hands. They didn't do a thorough job and the majority of her breasts were still exposed. She had a fleeting wish of still being wrapped in a towel. So much for privacy.

Suddenly, she came face to face with, yet again, Chloe. The pretty redhead's smile widened.

"Dude!" Beca repeated again. "This happens far more often than I'm comfortable with!"

Chloe stared at her for a second too long trying to memorize Beca, the way her skin was still damp from her shower, how she caught a glance of Beca's ample chest and her pink nipples before her hands got in the way, then how poor of a job they did of hiding Beca's most intimate places. Chloe drank in the image of Beca's body curves and slopes. Beca was beautiful. Chloe had spent the last few nights thinking of Beca and what she saw in the shower the first time. She had been hoping for a second glance, had been trying to coordinate shower times just on the off chance she could catch a glimpse of Beca again. The girl was desperate. It was more than perfect that she just happen to stumble into the one thing she wanted most.

All too quickly though, Beca grabbed her robe and hid from Chloe's view.

Within the next second Chloe realized she didn't just want another glance, no this time she wanted something more. "Um..." Chloe swallowed then shook her head, trying to concentrate. She smiled, "Everyone is in the bus, we're waiting on you."

"What?!" Beca said frantically, gears shifting from subjects in her head. "I thought we don't leave for another half hour!"

"No, we agreed on 7:30."

"Shit shit shit! I'm not even packed yet!"

Chloe smiled at the beautiful girl, as she rushed around the room, throwing her belongings into a suitcase.

With a fascinating thought, Chloe realized she going to make the girl _her's_.

* * *

After driving through the day, the exhausted girls stopped only to spend a short six hours at a hotel to get some shut eye. Chloe had been casting Beca longing glances throughout the day and every time Beca met Chloe's eyes, Chloe would look away, a small smile on her face.

It confused Beca. Chloe was obviously trying to communicate something, but wasn't sure exactly of what. Chloe would shine her stunning blue eyes at Beca and just as quickly look away. No one else seemed to pick up on it either. Beca sighed, why wouldn't she just tell her?

She finally decided it was something about the performance that Chloe wanted to talk to her about privately, what else could it be? Chloe was just worried about the altos. So, Beca waited until Chloe was alone in the large suite while the other girls went out to get dinner.

It was just her and Chloe.

Beca came out of the living area and approached Chloe. "Hey, is there something going on?" Beca casually asked, sitting on the bed across from Chloe's.

"What do you mean?" Becca was met with the same smile that she had facing all day.

"You know what I mean," Beca mimicked Chloe's small smile and pointed to her face. "Is there something you want to talk to me about? Because honestly, I think we're doing pretty well. I mean, a few of the girls are still having trouble hitting the low notes, but I think the judges will probably over look it, we're not that terrible-"

"Beca, Beca!" Chloe cut off her rambling. "No, this is not about the performance," she stood up, a glimmer of something in her eyes.

"Oh. Did Aubrey say something?"

"Beca, no," Chloe looked into Beca's eyes, remembering how vulnerable she had looked this morning, how shy she was. Chloe felt herself grow warmer between her legs at Beca's inexperience. "It's about... I just..." Chloe took a deep breath, clearing her thoughts. "Just close your eyes for a second. I want to try something."

Beca's eyebrows shot up, "What? No!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, knowing somewhere in her gut Beca would enjoy it. "Just do it."

Beca sighed but obliged, her stomach suddenly twisting as she closed her eyes. Beca trusted Chloe, but what was the girl up to?

The room was quiet, and Beca couldn't hear Chloe take two quick steps so she stood in front of Beca. Chloe smiled down at the girl, this was what she so desperately wanted, almost needed. She had been fantasizing about a moment similar to this one all day.

She savored this moment, committing it to memory as she bent down, leaned forward, and slowly brushed her lips against Beca's. Even though it was a small touch, it felt like pure ecstasy.

Beca's lips still grazed against Chloe's as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for awhile," Chloe said in a husky voice.

This time Beca did pull back, but slowly, "What?" She asked softly.

"Beca, I need to tell you something. You're beautiful, and... I've dreamed of kissing you. Far too many times, I've dreamt of it while I'm sleeping, I've dreamt of it while I'm staring out the window in class, and I'm dying inside to know what it feels like to have your lips pressed against mine. I can't get it out of my head," Chloe's voice got faster. "You're stuck in my head and I can't stop thinking about you and I just have to know..." She slowly leaned forward again but this time she wholeheartedly pressed her lips to Beca's. They were better than she had imagined.

Slowly, she brought up her hands and cupped Beca's face in her hands. To her absolute astonishment, she felt Beca's lips working against her's, Beca's soft pretty pink lips kissed Chloe back. A combination of warmth and joy spread in Chloe's stomach. Beca was kissing her!

Beca reclined, pulling Chloe on top of her. Chloe gratefully follow suited and straddled Beca, an electric shock shooting between her legs. Chloe gasped and she deepened the kiss, slowly tasting the incredible sensation of Beca's lips. She slowly slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth and was rewarded with a small moan.

It was true, Beca had never been with a woman like this, and it was different. Chloe was lighter and the feeling of her breasts dragging against Beca's was divine. She hand lightly thought about Chloe like this. How could she not? The girl was beautiful. Her eyes, her hair, her voice, her lips. Beca shuddered. Chloe was something else.

Beca gasped breaking the kiss, and suddenly Chloe's petite hands flew to Beca's top. She expertly popped one button, reveling the slightest bit of cleavage. She kissed the exposed skin and lightly nibbled, leaving a love bite. She felt Beca tense up and let out a shaky breath. She wanted this.

"You like this?" Chloe had to hear Beca's admission, her desire to keep this up.

"Mmm," Beca agreed and to Chloe's great pleasure, Beca pulled Chloe back up to her lips and Beca's hand got tangled in the redhead's curls. "You're beautiful."

Chloe grinned against Beca, as her hands again found the buttons on Beca's shirt.

"Beca," she looked the girl in the eye, "The number of times I've thought about you," Pop. "Fantasized about you," Pop. "Touched myself thinking about you," Pop, Beca gasped. "I've lost count." Pop. Beca's shirt fell opened and her breath taking black lacey bra was exposed, along with the beautiful swells of her breasts, and her flat stomach. Chloe attacked the exposed skin, earning a heavenly sound from Beca. This was Chloe's dream, and it was coming true.

Chloe trailed kisses, first kissing and sucking along the line of Beca's bra, achieving a satisfying sound from Beca, then she licked a line downward pausing at her belly button to kiss it as if it were Beca's lips, this time earning a gasp.

"I love the sounds you make, they sound just like how you sing." Chloe kissed along the line of the girl's jeans.

A happy smile touched Beca as Chloe made her way back up, "I've never felt this way before, I've never been with a woman," her voice was thick when she said this, pleasure getting the better of her.

Chloe paused in her drive towards Beca's undoing. "Well, then I'm just going to have to make it a good one." She smiled, and her lips met Beca's. Their lips and tongues danced together, then fought for dominance, Beca winning out this time, massaging Chloe's tongue with her own.

Suddenly, there was a sharp snap and Beca's breasts were revealed. Beca was too distracted by Chloe's mouth to notice her hands slipping behind her to unhook her bra. Her ample breasts were bared to Chloe's sight and she dragged in a breath. Beca's breasts were flawless, perky with pink nipples on pale skin. Chloe was memorized by Beca as she felt her sex clench at the naked site of the girl she wanted for too long.

Beca blushed and looked away, she was not so bold and the site of bare flesh slightly embarrassed her. What Chloe would think? Were her expectations met? Beca swallowed, her face pink now.

"You're beautiful," Chloe breathed, soothing over Beca's anxious nerves. Then, Chloe slowly moved her hand to touch one of Becca's breast and gasped at the shock that ran through her hand. She cupped both of Beca's full breast and traced her fingers over the tightening nipples.

Beca's moans sounded like honey.

An idea popped into Chloe's head and she lowered her mouth, kissing and sucking before leaving another love bite bite on Beca's breast. Her nipples were now tight little nubs just like Chloe wanted as she finally did what she had been craving to do, she brought a pert pretty pink nipple into her mouth causing a high pitch sound of pleasure from Beca as her back arched. The girl was beautiful. Just as quickly as Chloe brought the pleasure, she ended it. Beca cried out already missing the warm mouth on her nipple.

Swiftly, Chloe got to her feet, "I can't take it," She yanked Beca up by her arm and proceed to catch the girl with wobbly pleasure filled legs. She was adorable. "i need you. Now."

Chloe slammed Beca into the hotel room wall and her lips found Beca's neck. Beca drew in a ragged breath as her breasts touched the smooth of Chloe's shirt.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Beca complained and Chloe quickly nipped at Beca's pouting lip, causing a gasp. Chloe smirked.

"Raise your arms," Beca demanded. She might have been slow to warm up, but now Beca was taking charge. Chloe obeyed and Beca quickly tugged up and over the shirt as Chloe's frilly pink bra and full chest were exposed. Beca drew a breath, then flipped them so Chloe was pressed against the wall this time. She bent down and kissed Chloe's flat stomach, the site causing butterfly like flutters between Beca's legs.

When Beca was satisfied, her fingers went behind Chloe's back. She was no expert, and this was the first time she took a bra off another person, so it took a few tries of tugging on the bra.

Chloe smirked, "You're adorable."

Beca's cheeks heated and her eyes narrowed, but her determination got the better of her and the bra fell to the ground on the fifth try. Chloe hissed in a breath, her reaction much different than Beca's. Instead of being embarrassed, Chloe oozed confidence, her shoulders pulled back, exposing herself to Beca. She didn't need Beca's praise to feel wanted, she could see it in Beca's eyes but the small, "You're stunning," Beca said in a wonder filled but nervous voice was appreciated.

"I know you're nervous, but don't worry. I'll help you." Chloe smiled.

Beca smiled. The redhead was incredible, but now that she was somewhat naked the task at hand seemed a little tedious. The nerves took hold, "I just... don't know what to do..."

Chloe smiled, "Just do want you want, something you think that you would like, I'll help guide you." Chloe prayed Beca wouldn't want to stop. They had already gotten so much further than Chloe had hoped, but now that it was started, she didn't want to stop.

Beca couldn't help but grin at the girl. Chloe was so understanding.

So, Beca took her own fantasy and played it out on Chloe. Anything she had ever wanted acted on her, she did to Chloe. She started out slow, self consciously, as she kissed Chloe's neck, leaving a mark similar to her own. Chloe moaned and gasped. Beca worked her way downward, kissing the girl's collar bone then shoulder, before littley grazing over the first swelling of cleavage. Chloe moaned Beca's name. Beca held back a smile, she kissed between Chloe's breast, then down to her stomach at the same time her hands rubbed slow circles into Chloe's hips.

Chloe gasped again as Beca made her way kissing everywhere except where Chloe _precisely_ wanted it. She arched her back more, tried to guide Beca where she needed to be touched, but Beca ignored it.

"Beca, please," Chloe murmured.

Beca smiled knowing that Chloe was almost begging meant she was doing a wonderful job. "What do you want?" Beca blinked innocently.

Chloe eyes narrowed, this may be Beca's first time with a woman, but she was good. Suddenly, Beca nibbled at Chloe's hip, and her most intimate places tightened, demanding. "You know." Chloe was past playing games.

Beca continued but managed, "What?"

"My breasts," Chloe gasped out.

A smile played on Beca's lips as she brought her hands to cup the girls breasts, touching everywhere but avoiding the taut centers.

"My nipples," Chloe gasped out.

"What about them?"

"Play with them."

Beca complied, knowing she was winning at this game. She gently traced Chloe's nipples and breasts, before pulling a bud into her mouth, earning the most erotic sound she had ever heard. She played with the girl, loving how soft and smooth she was.

Suddenly, Chloe pulled away, then pushed Beca back on to the bed again. Quickly she unbutton and unzipped the girl's jeans, then tugged at the ankle to free Beca from the confines. She didn't ask or even pause for Beca's approval, if she didn't want this, she would stop Chloe.

Beca was left in a black lacey thong, similar to her bra, and it made Chloe's mouth water. She bent down to kiss Beca hips, gently rubbing her outer high. Beca began to squirm, her legs unable to keep still at this delicious torture. Chloe could see how wet the girl was becoming, soaking the small strip of fabric between her legs before forming a tiny wet mark of need formed on the sheet. Chloe smiled.

Beca was ready.

Chloe reached up and slowly pulled down the bands of Beca's underwear down, removing the only item that kept Beca a secret at this pointed. Beca looked away, her cheeks already pink as she tried to stop her embarrassment. Again, she was plagued a with question, would Chloe like what she saw? She was completely bared to Chloe's unfaltering gaze and she felt her legs clamp together, trying to hide. Had Chloe noticed how quickly she became wet? She could feel her need trickling down her inner thigh and onto the bed. What would Chloe think?

Chloe just smiled knowingly, she could see the desperation in Beca's eyes as well as embarrassment, "You know," Chloe started, "There's nothing you could do at this point to get me to not want you. You're beautiful." She ran a hand down Beca's leg, "Relax, you're going to enjoy this. Trust me."

Beca allowed the girl to tug her legs apart and Chloe gasped at the damp flesh, "I've thought of moments like this countless times, but it's even better than I could have imagined."

She gently kissed Beca's inner thigh, than began to lick. Beca gasped and arched her back, gently spreading her legs more, a silent plea.

Chloe smiled against Beca, deciding to be nice, after all it was the girl's first time.

She switched to the other thigh, licking and sucking a line to the V between her legs with Beca shuddering and moaning the whole time. Finally, Chloe reached the place where she dying to know the taste and moan escaped both from Beca and Chloe when Chloe discovered her partner tasted of raspberries.

"Mmm," Chloe breathed as she licked a line around Beca's lips. The girl was already drenched but the teasing only made her wetter.

Beca clamped down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back her sounds of desire before she got too loud.

Chloe sensed this, and became determine to hear Beca's sounds escalate as she was pulled closer to her climax. Chloe kissed closer to the place Beca needed most, but still carefully avoided it. Beca arched higher and spread her legs further, giving Chloe a better angle, a better view, but still no sounds.

"C'mon, Beca," Chloe expertly entered one finger into Beca causing her to gasp. "I want to hear you."

Beca didn't respond, so Chloe did the next best thing, she entered another finger.

"Mmph!" This time she did elicit a sound, but Beca was still holding back.

"I want hear how I make you feel," Chloe breathed, speeding up her finger wrecking havoc inside of Beca, "Tell me how badly you want me."

When Beca didn't respond Chloe slowed down, "Tell me."

Beca gasped desperately, she needed Chloe to keep going, she was close. Her inner walls clenched around Chloe's fingers, making the girl want to moan. Beca began to ground her hips quickly on Chloe's fingers, making up for lost time.

With more strength than Beca thought Chloe posed, she pushed down on her hips with one arm holding them still and she stopped moving her fingers completely. Finally, Beca cried out, _There we go_ , Chloe though.

"I want you!" Beca gasped, "I want you, I want you... Oh...!" Chloe's finger resumed and sped up, her thumb found Beca's clit, while divine sounds spilled from Beca's lips, "Uhn... Uhn... Ah...!" Chloe felt herself grown warm and flitters from between her legs. She was bringing Beca to her undoing.

Beca inhaled deeply, the pleasure becoming too much. Her back arched even more, this was it, she couldn't take it anymore. Her muscles all tighten, straining as she bucked under the hand. Her voice became more high pitched as she said, "Chloe, I'm gonna... I need to-" but it came to quickly, her voice stolen, her muscles held on to Chloe's fingers as an orgasm finally took Beca. She saw stars as she cried out, there was no holding back now. Her sounds of surrender were ear piercing and delicious. Chloe felt her fingers become wetter with Beca's release. Chloe slowed her fingers, prolonging Beca's orgasm before she removed them, a satisfied smile on her face as she watched Beca come down from the stars.

Beca hid behind her closed eyes for a moment. She would normally be embarrassed, especially by how quickly Chloe made gotten to her, how quickly she had been unraveled- but she felt too good to be embarrassed.

Beca was tingling and her sex still clenching when she opened her eyes. Chloe had on an amused smile and shook her head, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

A smile touched Beca's lips, her eyes still glazed over. "That was amazing."

Chloe rocked in to plant a kiss on Beca's shoulder. "I thought it would be. You know, you're gorgeous when you come."

Beca smiled. Normally this would make her blush, but instead she said, "Well, I have you to thank."

Chloe smirked, "It was a lot different then I imagined."

Beca raised an eyebrow, her interest peaked, "How so?"

"Well, for one thing, I haven't woken up."

Beca laughed softly, "Well, I don't think that's going to happen." A thought filtered through her mind, "I think I know something that will happen, though."

"What's that?" Chloe wondered, but her eyes knowing.

Beca pushed her lips against Chloe's. She was going to make Chloe feel the exact same way that she had. When Beca slipped her tongue into her partner's mouth, Chloe hummed happily the sound sending shocks through Beca.

Suddenly, Beca grabbed Chloe around the waist and flipped them over so Beca was on top with more control, this caused Chloe to gasp. Beca's lips found Chloe's neck, licking, sucking, nibbling. Chloe moaned as Beca found her weak point, neck kisses always made Chloe grow wet. She couldn't hold back another moan as she arched into Beca's kiss, bringing her hand up and tangling it in Beca's hair.

Beca moaned quietly against Chloe's skin loving the feeling of the girl's hands in her hair, but she couldn't get lost in the pleasure again, she had a mission. She kissed lower, peppering Chloe's breasts with kisses, while Chloe was slowly being driven crazy. She arched further into Beca's mouth, trying to get her to be rougher. She loved how soft and gentle Beca was, but she craved to feel Beca's teeth graze her nipple.

As if Beca could read her mind, she complied raking her teeth along Chloe's breasts achieving a husky moan of her name. Chloe was still tingling from the earlier performance Beca did on her chest, then watching Beca fall over the edge, Chloe had been ready for Beca before she even started back up again, and at this point she was being driven deliciously crazy.

"Beca," Chloe said desperate, "I need you."

Beca smiled, the girl's voice silky in Beca's ears, but she ignored the plea as she continued the torture on Chloe's chest and stomach, loving the sounds that came from Chloe along with her shudders.

Finally, Beca stood up, unbuttoning and tugging off Chloe's jeans while Chloe silently gave thanks. Her green underwear soon followed, and Beca gasped at the naked girl before her, she had never thought she could want another girl so badly. Chloe was beautiful and Beca admired the sight before her, wanting so badly to touch places she never had on another girl. She hesitated, nervous and unsure though.

Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca, bringing her closer until Beca was pressed against Chloe's pulsing flesh. Beca gasped again, feeling how wet her partner was against her thigh. Chloe could sense Beca's unease and she comforted the girl, "It's okay, I know it's your first time. Just relax, do something you have always wanted done, and I'll guide you if I want something different."

Beca smiled, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Chloe smiled and she softly bucked her hips against Beca as a reminder. She couldn't take much more. "I try."

Beca smiled knowingly, and began spreading kisses along Chloe's stomach leaving another love bite before working her way down towards Chloe's pubic bone. She summoned knowledge from the few erotic books she read, trying to be aware of what she was doing. Chloe wiggled under her and raised her hips, asking for more.

Beca followed the guidance and slowly traced Chloe's lips with her tongue. She loved the sounds coming from Chloe's mouth and the way she arched her back, giving Beca a better angle. Beca took an idea from one of the books she read and slowly licked and sucked everywhere between Chloe's legs except the one _place_ Chloe needed. Beca couldn't hold back a chill that ran through her, Chloe's taste and scent was intoxicating.

Chloe squirmed, moaning a sound of pleasure and irritation. She needed Beca to touch her right _there_. Finally fed up, Chloe gasped,"Please."

Beca liked this game, "Please what?"

Chloe was far passed games, so when she gasped out, "My clit," she had no reserves.

A wicked smile touched Beca's face as she complied, her tongue finally meeting where Chloe had begged.

As soon as her tongue made contact, Chloe cried out, grinding into Beca's mouth, needing her everywhere, she was so close, Beca quickly inserted one of her tiny fingers and began to move it. What she didn't realize was how sensitive and ready Chloe was, and her sounds grew more feverish as her body tensed up, she couldn't last much longer.

Beca increaased the speed and pressure, feeling Chloe coming to her end. This was it. She felt Chloe reach her peak, and scream Beca's name as she fell over the edge. Her inner muscles gripped onto Beca's fingers desperately asking for her to not let the orgasm end so soon. Beca kept her finger moving as she pulled back her head to watch Chloe orgasm.

Her body tensed, hands clenched, toes curled, eyes closed in ecstasy, mouth making incomprehensible sounds, and hips grinding down on Beca. She watched as Chloe slowly came down, her skin damp, with a few deep breaths. She looked completely undone as she smiled and laughed quitely, running a hand through her damp strands. A few moments later she slowly opened her eyes, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."


End file.
